Donde Empiezan los Sueños
by Sumi Lys
Summary: No conocía lo que era amor, hasta esa noche. Y pronto cayó en su juego... Hibiki & Dita


_Bueno este es mi primer fic de Vandread. Mi conocimiento acerca de dicha serie es muy limitado, así que si les parece que por momentos estoy pegando manotazos, es cierto. Esta historia es sobre una muy interesante pareja que me empezó a gustar mucho. Hibiki/Dita. Si les gusta esta pareja, fantástico, y si no, pues aguántensela. _

* * *

**Donde empiezan los sueños**

_By Sumi Chan_

La batalla había acabado tarde. Había sido larga y muy agobiante. La mayoría de los pilotos terminaron cansados, exhaustos con una sola idea en mente: Dormir.

Hibiki no era la excepción, acostado en su cama, suspiraba agradecido el tener ese momento de descanso. Sus movimientos por buscar una cómoda posición cesaron, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse conforme pasaban los segundos, y el silencio dentro de la nave se hacia mas profundo.

Sin embargo, la cómoda quietud se vio rota cuando la puerta automática de su habitación se abrió revelando a una intrusa.

Hibiki se sentó confundido y de muy mal humor. La silueta, llena de proporcionadas curvas se acercó sigilosamente a la cama.

- ¿Jura?- masculló él en un primer momento, molesto de que la blonda mujer siguiera todavía con sus estupidas ideas sobre bebes y demás.

Pero la figura se detuvo en sus pasos, al parecer consternada o impresionada por haber sido confundida su identidad.

Hibiki frunció el ceño, intentando escanear la silueta de la desconocida. No se le ocurría quien podía ser. Finalmente, extendió la mano hacia la lámpara y encendió la luz. El desconcierto dio paso a la sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

- Hey! . ¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó suavemente.

Su poca elección de ropa parecía haber sido premeditada. Hibiki nunca la había visto así vestida. Un pequeño camisón que marcaba como un guante lo que usualmente sus prendas diarias escondían. Tenía el cabello suelto, los pies descalzos. Se veía muy tímida.

- Hey?- insistió al no tener respuestas de ella -¿Tienes problemas para dormir?-

Ella reaccionó mordiéndose el labio, y asintiendo una y otra vez. Recomenzó su marcha, hasta hallarse a centímetros de donde el joven se encontraba. Este, al verla avanzar no pudo evitar ponerse rígido, apretando las sábanas nerviosamente con sus manos.

- ¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó viéndolo con ojos grandes y brillosos color azul. Un tenue rosado veteaba sus mejillas.

A Hibiki le entró horror -¿Estas loca?. ¡Como vas a dormir conmigo!-

Ella retrocedió alarmada, bajó la cabeza. Sus manos se apretaron convulsivamente.

- No puedo dormir sola…Pensé que…-

Se veía tan tímida, tan pequeña diciendo aquello que él bajó sus defensas suspirando ruidosamente. De mala gana se levantó.

- Esta bien, pero solo por esta noche-

Ella volvió a asentir sonriendo débilmente –Gracias Hibiki-

Que pronunciara su nombre por primera vez, le pareció extraño. El timbre de su voz había sido tan suave que hasta escalofríos le dieron.

- Bueno… tu de ese lado, yo de aquí-

-S-si…-

Extendió el brazo y apagó la luz, acomodándose en el diminuto espacio que le había quedado con tal de no tocarla. Ella tenía el rostro vuelto hacia él, las manos apretadas junto a su pecho. Los ojos abiertos igual que los suyos. Hibiki sabía que bastaba con que se moviera unos centímetros para que su cuerpo entrara en contacto con el de la chica. Cosa que no quería. Pero el calor que exhalaba de su piel, parecía atraerlo como el mas poderoso de los imanes. Una suave fragancia inundó la habitación. ¿Era ella quien olía tan bien?.

Su rostro comenzó a llamear en la oscuridad. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir?. ¿Sería capaz de conciliar el sueño sabiendo que otra persona estaba cerca de él?. ¿Y que eran esas emociones confusas que parecían desbordarlo con cada segundo que pasaba?.

- Hibiki ¿no puedes dormir?- sonó la suave voz junto a si.

- N-no tengo sueño- farfulló enojado cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Puedes venir mas aquí si quieres…- dijo suavemente la chica.

- No quiero, gracias-

Con eso, el intento de charla se desvaneció. Los minutos pasaron y la tensión pareció irse. Hibiki, abrió los ojos lentamente en la oscuridad. Ella se había dormido, sus parpados cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban salir débilmente el aire de los pulmones. Él solo sonrió.

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

Cuando despertó se halló solo en la cama. Ni rastros de que en la noche hubiera habido una intrusa. Se sentó masajeándose los ojos con aire cansado. Aquello distaba mucho de haber sido un reposo. Y lo mas probable es que fuera figuración suya.

Si… _ninguna_ mujer había dormido consigo. Cielos… ya estaba empezando a imaginar cosas.

Cuando acabó de vestirse y asearse, ya había pasado cerca de una hora. Todos debían de estar desayunando.

- Uchuuji-san!-

La alegre voz femenina lo hizo detenerse de súbito. Oyó los pasos que se acercaban a él.

- Uchuuji-san va a desayunar con Dita?-

Se giró a verla. Ella lucía normal. Igual que siempre. Como si nada extraño hubiera pasado en el transcurso de las ultimas horas.

- ¿Le ocurre algo extraño a Uchuuji-san?. ¿Por qué Uchuuji-san mira de esa forma a Dita?-

Él se sonrojó furiosamente. Bajó la cabeza –Ya no me molestes –volvió a caminar dejando a la joven atrás.

- ¡Dita preparó el desayuno para Uchuuji-san! –agregó ella caminando a la par, con una sonrisa que hizo que él se apenara todavía mas –¡Uchuuji-san lo encontrará en la mesa donde habitualmente desayuna!-

Decidió no ponerle demasiada atención. La sonrisa presente en los labios de la joven lo hacia enrojecer aún peor.

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?. ¿Qué acaso no tienes nada productivo que hacer?-

- Y-yo solo…-

- ¿Querías ayudarme?. Entonces deja de estar persiguiéndome!. ¡Me molestas!-

Dita se detuvo entonces. Su alegre expresión varió a un gesto serio y confuso.

- Lo siento- murmuró bajando la vista –Dita no molestará a Hibiki nunca mas…- y se dio la vuelta volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Él se quedó en medio del corredor, apretando convulsivamente los puños. Viéndola irse sin atreverse a llamarla.

¿Además porque iba a hacerlo?. ¿Qué interés tendría en que Dita lo perdone por ser tan grotesco?. Y lo que era peor… ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto que ella le diera su perdón?

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

El resto del 'día' lo pasó tranquilo. Dita pareció entender que tenerla cerca lo 'atosigaba' y no lo merodeó como usualmente solía hacerlo. Hablaba con Parfet, y en varias ocasiones la vio riendo con Bart (desde cuando se llevaba tan bien con él?). Por supuesto, _eso_ no le molestaba. ¿Por qué habría de molestarle…?. Ella era libre de platicar con quisiera, y ya era hora de que encontrara a alguien más para 'molestar'.

Además tenía mucho que hacer evitando a Jura con otro de sus intentos de 'tengamos un bebé'. Misty tenía uno que otro arranque y rara vez lo perseguía con uno de sus platillos, pero por alguna _extraña _razón no se sentía con ganas de comer nada de lo que ella hiciera..

Pero Dita no lo perseguía.

Dita hablaba con Parfet.

Y parecía divertirse mucho con Bart.

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

La noche llegó pronto, para su alivio.

Durante la cena descubrió que estaba de muy mal humor, y que contestaba secamente a los comentarios de Duero o Meia. A Bart directamente no le dirigía la palabra, y lo miraba de soslayo con el ceño fruncido. Este intentaba hacer conversación, pero decidió contenerse al ver que lo único que conseguía eran miradas asesinas por parte del mas joven de los hombres. Y realmente no entendía el porque.

Dita no cenaba con ellos. Raro, desde que llegaron, se sentaba junto a Hibiki con sus interminables 'Uchiuuyi-San' retumbando en sus oídos. Sin embargo esa noche estaba en la mesa de Pai y las demás pilotos Dread.

Ella no volvió la cabeza ni una sola vez para verlo cuando llegó, o cuando se sentó en la mesa; o cuando una hora después todos se fueron, quedando solo él en la mesa vacía. Dita reía tranquilamente con el resto de sus amigas, ignorándolo completamente.

Por supuesto, a Hibiki tampoco le molestaba que ella lo ignorara¿Cierto?.

Entonces… ¿Por qué seguía de tan mal humor?

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

La misma situación de la noche anterior pareció repetirse, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió descubriendo a una delgada silueta.

Hibiki se sentó en su cama, observando como ella se acercaba a él. No necesitó encender la luz para saber quien era. Lo tenía demasiado claro. Y milagrosamente, su malhumor pareció desvanecerse como por arte de magia.

- Hey…- susurró quedo -¿No puedes dormir?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza, apretando convulsivamente sus manos -¿P-puedo dormir conti…?-

- ¡Claro!-

No precisó de la luz para saber que sus mejillas tanto como las de ella se habían encendido notablemente. Concentró la vista en el suelo, mientras sentía como la cama se adaptaba al nuevo peso, y de nuevo ese exquisito aroma parecía inundar toda la habitación. La oyó acomodarse bajo las sábanas, y sintió la débil presión sobre su almohada.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- preguntó él quedamente.

- No lo sé… Tengo miedo…-

- ¿De que?-

- No lo sé…-

Él pareció pensar algo mas para decir, cuando sintió un tibio roce en su mano.

- Gracias Hibiki-

Otra vez decía su nombre. Nunca imaginó que aquello tan simple pudiera darle tanta satisfacción. Casi podía desear que lo llamara así cada ves que lo viera.

- Hey… yo…-aventuró algo inseguro. Luego se percató que los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados, y que su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Sonrió- De nada, buenas noches…-

Apoyó la cabeza cerca de la de ella, y descubrió que no se sentía tan mal. Casi podía asegurar que era confortable dormir con otra persona y compartir su calor. Sin hablar de lo suave que se sentía cuando involuntariamente chocaba con ella en aquel diminuto espacio.

¿De esto sería de lo que Misty constantemente hablaba?. ¿Hombres y mujeres compartiendo toda una existencia juntos?.

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

Esa misma situación se repitió todas las noches. Noche tras noche, ella llegaba a dormir con él. Luego desaparecía antes de que despertara. Tuvieran batallas o no, el ritual se mantenía intacto. A veces se retrasaba unos minutos, manteniéndolo a él en un hilo de desesperación hasta que aparecía, tan tímida y vulnerable como aquella primera vez.

Y mientras Hibiki se acostumbraba a la idea de compartir su cama, Dita lo ignoraba aún peor de 'día'. Ya no le preparaba el desayuno, ni la comida. Rara vez le dirigía la palabra; y cuando lo hacía, evitaba llamarlo 'Uchuuji-san', viéndolo fríamente con sus ojos azules en actitud cortante.

Por supuesto, a él no le molestaba esto.

Por meses ansió tener esta 'paz'. Sin nadie que lo persiguiera, que lo llamara con ridículos sobrenombres, o que estuviera constantemente a su alrededor revoloteando.

¿Pero porqué se sentía tan miserable cuando la hermosa pelirroja pasaba a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra?. Acaso no era eso lo que quería…?

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

Fue una noche de Agosto que todo empezó a cambiar.

Ella acababa de hacer su aparición en la habitación vistiendo el pequeño camisón que usualmente usaba. Se sentó en su costado de la cama, Hibiki notó en la tenue oscuridad que se mordía el labio y apretaba sus manos en las rodillas desnudas.

- Hey, que ocurre?- preguntó algo preocupado.

Solían hablar en susurros para evita que alguien los oyera. Con los dos meses que habían transcurrido desde aquel ritual empezó, nadie los había descubierto. Él trataba de no pensar en lo que pasaría si Meia, BC o Jura los encontraba en esa situación tan… inexplicable.

- Perdona por todo…- dijo ella con suavidad –No quiero traerte problemas con esto…-

- No me traes problemas - contestó rápidamente arrodillándose en el colchón junto a ella –Se supone que para eso están los amigos, cierto?. Aunque tu no me quieras contar que es lo que te pasa…-

La chica asintió levemente mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad. Luego lo miró, sus ojos azules fijos en los de él.

- No lo entenderías, Hibiki…-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Porque ni aún yo lo entiendo…-

Los susurros se habían hecho mas tenues a medida que sus rostros por alguna extraña razón comenzaban a aproximarse.

- Quizás…- él contuvo el aliento al notar lo hermosos que eran los ojos de ella viéndolos tan de cerca –Quizás… sea lo mismo que me ocurre a mi…-

Sus labios estaban a milímetros… ¿Pero aquello estaba bien?. ¿Porqué sentía la urgente necesidad de tocar su boca con la suya?.

Y la distancia entre ellos se seguía reduciendo.

Hasta que fue inevitable que el primer contacto se hiciera real. Él notó una corriente eléctrica corriéndole por todo el cuerpo, mientras sus manos temblorosas se cerraron, convirtiéndose en puños. Los labios de ella eran tan suaves y se movían imperceptiblemente bajo los suyos. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo parecía saber muy bien lo que debía hacer a continuación. Se acercó aún mas a ella, y sintió como las pequeñas manos buscaban las suyas en un intento de confortarlo. Los dedos fuertemente entrelazados, mientras el primer beso parecía ser eterno.

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose como si no entendieran que era lo que había ocurrido.

Era igual al que Misty le había dado aquel mismo día que nació Karu-Chan… sin embargo… sin embargo esto se sentía diferente. Se sentía bien. _Muy _bien de hecho. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una persona antes y… descubrió que le gustaba. Le gustaba la intimidad que ese beso producía.

- Y-yo…- tartamudeó notando que su mano todavía sostenía la de la chica –Y-yo…-

Pero ella inclinándose hacia él volvió a besarlo, cortando lo que sea que iba a decir en ese momento. La estabilidad de su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse mas débil a medida que los brazos de la chica lo rodeaban y su espalda misteriosamente se hundía entre las sabanas.

Si dormir junto a ella se sentía bien, al igual que besarla, sentir completamente las líneas de su cuerpo sobre el suyo era algo que no podría expresarlo jamás con palabras. La suavidad de su piel, ella parecía ser completamente de seda y terciopelo; en contraste con lo áspero que era él. Tan delicada, tan tibia. Tan _mujer._

Los besos aún seguían, mientras las manos se buscaban por apoyo y contención. Labios sobre labios, piel hosca sobre tez tersa en una caricia que no parecía tener fin. Pronto la ley de la vida los envolvió en su mandato original, llevándolos a un punto tal de placer que por momentos hasta resultaba doloroso.

Nunca imaginó que pudiera existir un _acto _tan hermoso como aquel, en donde dos seres se fusionaran en uno solo. En donde dos personas unieran sus almas, sus espíritus, de la forma mas bellamente posible. Hibiki sabía que no necesitaba palabras para describir _ese _momento. Los sonidos que desesperadamente emitía, sus suspiros eran suficientes en esa atmósfera maravillosa qua parecía nunca acabar.

Sin embargo terminó.

_Waw…_No le quedaba otra cosa por decir. Ella aún exhausta debajo de él, su cabello húmedo desparramado en la almohada, enredado entre sus dedos. Los ojos azules brillando de una emoción que le parecía extraña y familiar a la vez. ¿Esto era amor?.

Y estaba desnuda bajo sus brazos, no obstante aquello no le molestaba ni le incomodaba. Le parecía bien, le parecía correcto. Le gustaba. Sentir lo suave que era ella, lo tibia que su piel podía llegar a ser. Y tampoco le importaba a él estar en idénticas condiciones.

Ninguno habló después de eso. Pero el espacio que usualmente solía haber entre ellos en la cama, esa noches desapareció.

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

Despertarse solo en la mañana nunca le pareció tan triste ni deprimente como aquel día. Se sermoneaba el no haber tenido suficiente dominio como para ver cuando ella se fue. No quería que lo hiciera, quería despertar viéndola, sintiéndola… Sin embargo su cama estaba vacía.

Se vistió rápidamente, comenzando con energía sus actividades diarias.

Salió al pasillo, rumbo al salón dirigiéndose a desayunar, cuando vio a Dita caminando apresuradamente hacia otro sector que sin duda no llevaba al salón principal.

- Hey!- le gritó, apretando el paso hacia donde ella se dirigía.

Ella lo ignoró.

- Hey!- Hibiki la agarró del brazo, deteniéndola bruscamente -¿Qué no escuchas que estoy hablándote?-

- Suéltame!- Dita forcejeó algunos segundos.

- ¿Por qué me ignoras?- le preguntó antes de que lo hubiera pensado.

- Déjame!-

- Dime porque me ignoras!- le gritó apretándola contra la pared, usando el peso de su cuerpo para inmovilizarla

Dita fijó en él sus hermosos ojos azules –A Hibiki le molesta que yo esté persiguiéndolo-

- S-si, pero…-

Dita volvió a retorcerse bajo él –Déjame salir!-

La agarró con fuerza por los brazos –No te soltaré hasta que me digas toda la verdad de porque haces todo esto-

- Me estas lastimando, déjame!-

- He dicho que no-

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar mas de lo normal. Se mordió el labio reiterando suavemente –Déjame ir…-

- Hibiki suéltala- sonó la voz prepotente detrás de él.

El nombrado vaciló un poco, y la cautiva aprovechando el momentáneo devaneo lo empujó dirigiéndose hacia su salvador.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Bart le preguntó con ternura tomándola de los hombros.

Dita asintió varias veces abrazándose a si misma.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Hibiki?- cuestionó el otro joven dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo.

- Métete en tus asuntos, Bart- fue la respuesta mientras se daba vuelta rehaciendo su olvidado camino, de muy mal humor, mientras los otros dos se quedaban en aquel lugar hablando entre murmullos.

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

Ella apareció en la noche andando suavemente. Sus pies descalzos apenas rozaban el suelo mientras se le acercaba.

- ¿Hibiki?-

Se había arrodillado frente a él, su cabello suelto caía graciosamente a los lados de su cara. Sus ojos claros lo estudiaron intensamente.

- Ayer te lastimé…- murmuró viendo el suelo –Las sábanas estaban manchadas…-

Ella tomó su rostro con las manos, alzándolo hacia el suyo –No- contestó con suavidad –Esa… esa es la prueba de que ahora pertenezco a ti…-

- ¿No te hice daño?-

- No-

El beso se inició con normalidad, mientras Hibiki deslizaba los brazos alrededor de ella incorporándola de su posición, hasta que fue capaz de llevarla a su cama. Tal como la vez anterior, acabaron cometiendo aquel acto tan nuevo y antiguo al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno habló mientras la actividad cesaba, y eran conscientes de que podían respirar con normalidad otra vez. Ella se apretó contra él, manteniendo la cabeza en su pecho.

- Hibiki…-

- ¿Si?-

Los azules ojos se alzaron a él viéndolo con ansiedad. Brillaron de pura determinación por unos segundos, luego se apagaron con tristeza. Su voz salió extremadamente monótona.

- Nada…- murmuró –Buenas noches…-

Ocultar su desilusión no le resultó tan fácil -Buenas noches-

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde aquella noche.

Las actividades dentro del Nirvana se desarrollaban normalmente. Los enemigos parecían estar gozando de una temporal vacación, en las ultimas dos semanas no había habido rastros de ellos. Sin embargo, la vida sin la acostumbrada adrenalina de los combates se tornaba aburrida y rutinaria.

Hibiki se sentó en la sala dispuesto a desayunar. La soledad que lo rodeaba ya era tan característica que a estas alturas no le preocupaba. Gascogne le sonrió débilmente unos segundos cuando pasó junto a él. La miró de reojo. Ella parecía ser la única amiga que le quedaba en esos días, cuando Meia, Jura y aún Ezra casi no le dirigían la palabra y solo se limitaban a verlo fijo con actitud fría.

- Hibiki…-

Este alzó la vista para encontrarse con la alta mujer que había vuelto, al parecer, de su camino. Ya no estaba sonriendo y tenía una expresión seria.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Vas a dejar de hablarme también?-

Gascogne tomó una silla de la misma mesa en la que estaba sentado y se dejó caer en esta a horcajadas.

- ¿Sabías que Dita ha estado sintiéndose enferma?-

Él miró hacia otro lado, el sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas –como siempre le pasaba cuando hablaba con ella de _algún_ tema referido a la pelirroja-

- Dile a Duero que la vea, es un doctor, no?-

- Si, pero pensé que a ti debería de importarte también-

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- sus mejillas se volvieron mas rojas –Ella ni siquiera es mi amiga-

- ¿Seguro?. En otro tiempo solía serlo… recuerdas?-

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

Gascogne suspiró y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, viendo mas de cerca a su amigo –Dita no dejó que Duero la revisase-

Aquello pareció llamar la atención del joven. Devolvió la mirada a la alta mujer -¿Por qué hizo tal cosa?-

- No lo sé-

- ¿Hace cuanto que viene estando enferma?-

- Pues, hace como una semana- sonrió de la manera tan característicamente suya -¿Te preocupa?-

- Claro que no-

- ¿No planeas ir a verla?-

- No- se levantó de la mesa aún sonrojado. Dejando el desayuno casi intacto –T-tengo cosas importantes que hacer…-

- Claro-

Gascogne lo vio salir sonriendo, pero cuando el joven estuvo fuera de su vista, la expresión alegre se borró dejando un fugaz halo de preocupación. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró, encontrándose con Meia.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?-

- Si-

- Espero que no sea nada grabe-

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

La habitación de Dita quedaba al otro extremo del pasillo. Lejos de la suya, y realmente nunca había andado por ese sector.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada, imaginando cual seria la reacción de la _nueva _temperamental chica cuando lo viera allí. Se tragó todo su orgullo y dudas, y finalmente se atrevió con un suave golpe.

Nadie contestó.

Abrió la puerta lentamente esperando encontrarse con el furioso rostro de Dita, pero nada pasó. También esperaba hallar un extraña colección de juguetes extraterrestres y muñecos alien's, pero lo único que vio fue una habitación normal. Tan normal como la suya. Nada, ningún objeto que le diera algún indicio de que todavía pensaba en él de _aquella _manera.

Caminó hasta el centro de la misma, y al llegar ahí sintió extraños sonidos desde el baño.

¿Ella estaría ahí?

Conforme sus pasos se iban acercando, los sonidos se hicieron mas nítidos. Ella no estaba teniendo un buen momento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dio con los nudillos en la puerta.

Entre arcadas logró entender que le decía que se fuera y la dejara sola. Pero él no se fue, se quedó apoyado contra la pared apretando los puños oyéndola debatirse entre arcadas y accesos de tos.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, una pálida Dita hizo su aparición. Al verlo adoptó el mismo aire frío con que solía dirigirse diariamente a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¿Por qué demonios no has dejado que Duero te revise?-

- ¡No es asunto tuyo!-

- Te llevaré ahora mismo. Le pediré a Pai que me ayude si es necesario-

- No iré a ningún lado –Dita se sentó en la cama –¿No entiendes que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo?-

Hibiki se mordió el labio.

- ¿Acaso no era lo que querías? –ella prosiguió viéndolo fríamente –Que Dita dejara de molestarte-

- Entonces ¿Por qué persistes en hacer esto?- avanzó decidido a la joven y la agarró de los brazos -¿Por qué haces todo esto…?-

Dita lo rechazó sin problemas, y poniéndose rápidamente de pie salió corriendo de la habitación.

Hibiki apretó los puños y reprimiendo una maldición, salió de aquel lugar para buscar algún sitio donde pensar con tranquilidad.

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

Dita vio la escena otra vez. Estaba sentada en el piso, en uno de los pasillos, tenía las piernas flexionadas y los brazos ligeramente apoyados en las rodillas.

Pyoro paseaba con una semidormida Karu-chan. Yendo y viniendo, yendo y viniendo con delicadeza. La niña sobre su cabeza tenía los ojos casi cerrados y sus pequeñas manitos se abrazaban a los costados del robot.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le preguntó con suavidad.

- Estoy haciendo dormir a Pyoro2, pyoro-

Dita sonrió -¿Quieres mucho a ese bebé, no?-

- Por supuesto que si, pyoro-

Siguió paseándola unos minutos mas. Los parpados de Karu-chan acabaron por cerrarse.

- Creo que ya se durmió- comentó la joven- Pásamela, yo puedo llevársela a Ezra-

Pyoro la miró de reojo. Pareció escanearla lentamente con sus grandes ojos, de pronto pareció muy sorprendido, luego asintió sin dejar de verla –Esta bien, pero ten cuidado con Pyoro2-

- Si- Dita alzó a la bebé que se apegó a ella en sus sueños. Los ojos de la joven brillaron por unos segundos, sonrió y tras mirar al pequeño robot, se alejó rumbo a la habitación de su amiga.

Pyoro la siguió por detrás con una extraña mueca de felicidad.

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

- Misty no estoy con animo, vete-

La nombrada cruzó los brazos tras su espalda. Estaban en el pequeño parque que la nave poseía. El cielo estrellado se desplegaba sobre ellos, pero aquel espectáculo era tan normal para los habitantes del Nirvana que perdía parte de su encanto.

- Hibiki has estado comportándote muy extraño a lo largo de estos últimos tres meses. Y no solo tu, Dita también-

El joven torció la cabeza hacia un lado.

- Ustedes han cambiado de la noche a la mañana- se acercó, sentándose frente a él en el césped –Ya ni se hablan… sin embargo en un principio pensé que…-

- Sea lo que sea que hayas pensado estaba totalmente equivocado –la interrumpió.

Guardaron silencio por algunos segundos

- Se que esto seria extremadamente beneficioso para mi, pero de alguna manera no puedo aprovecharme de la situación… tu la quieres-

- ¡Cla-claro que no!-

Misty sonrió –Negando lo obvio-

- No estoy negando nada, solo estoy confirmando que estas equivocada-

Ella volvió a sonreír - ¿No será que hay algo que debes aclarar para ti, Hibiki?. ¿Algo que tu y solo tu sabes?-

La miró súbitamente.

- Quizás haya una decisión importante que debas tomar…- enroscó sus dedos –No olvides que hay muchas cosas que yo _sé_ y tu no…-

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

- Debes decidirlo Hibiki…- la voz de su amante nocturna rompió el inquietante silencio que reinaba entre ellos –Debes escoger…-

- ¿Escoger que?- sostuvo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos mientras besaba su mejilla.

- Escoger a una de nosotras…- el hilo de su voz se perdía conforme los besos se dirigían a su cuello –No podemos seguir con esta situación… los demás han comenzado a sospechar…-

- No quiero escoger, y no me importa lo que piensen los demás…-

- Pero…- respondió a su beso unos segundos –Esto está haciéndonos mal…-

- Yo te amo a ti-

Los ojos azules lo miraron con tristeza –Ni siquiera sabes lo que esa palabra significa…- sonrió con la misma melancolía –No me quieres a mi, Hibiki. La quieres a ella. Estas pendiente de ella todo el tiempo…-

Él no contestó, la abrazó besándole la sien.

- Debes decidirlo, prométeme que lo harás…-

Hibiki asintió en la oscuridad.

- Lo haré-

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

Dita escuchó a sus amigas mientras veía su desayuno y decidía si tomárselo o no. Las risas de de las demás chicas la acompañaron mientras la familiar sensación de nauseas se extendía sobre ella con solo sentir el aroma de su acostumbrado _lemon pie_. Observó la taza de café que Ezra acaba de poner delante de ella.

- Ya Dita, debes comer algo- dijo la mujer palmeándole maternalmente el brazo.

- ¿Por qué Dita no quiere comer su acostumbrada porción de torta, kero?- Pai agitó frente a ella su títere-rana mientras hacia la pregunta.

Misty arrugó el entrecejo y estudió el rostro pálido de la joven pelirroja. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Ezra estaba hablándole en voz baja, pero las palabras 'debes cuidarte' y 'debes comer algo' le llegaron claramente a los oídos. ¿Seria cierto lo que estaba pensando?. Si eso era verdad, concordaría con algunas cosas que sospechaba, pero…

- Oye, Dita ¿te importaría hablar conmigo unos segundos?-

- ¿Ahora?- la nombrada la miró mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano. Era legible la expresión de asco que tenía al comerse cucharada-por-cucharada la porción de pastel.

- Después, termina tu desayuno- Misty le sonrió y se volvió a Ezra. La mujer le devolvió una sonrisa de asentimiento y ya no le quedaron dudas. Lo que pensaba era _completamente _cierto.

- ¡Dita ya no es la misma Dita de antes!- continuó Pai con su parloteo mientras seguía sacudiendo su títere-rana- ¡Dita ha cambiado desde que Hibiki-kun apareció en el Nirvana, kero!-

- Ya Pai… no la molestes que no ha estado sintiéndose bien-

La niña miró a sus amigas por unos segundos, luego esbozó una enorme sonrisa y agregó -¡Pai se calla porque Hibiki-kun está detrás de la silla de Dita para hablar con ella!-

Las tres jóvenes se volvieron al muchacho que sonrojado se masajeaba la cabeza. Tal como Pai dijo, estaba de pie tras la silla de Dita.

- ¿Qué quieres?- ella preguntó consciente de que _todos _en la sala habían interrumpido lo que sea que estaban haciendo, para centrar toda su completa atención en ellos dos.

Hibiki asintió y desvió la vista unos segundos al suelo, luego alzó la cabeza con determinación y dijo con voz firme y clara –Ya lo he decidido-

Los hermosos ojos azules de Dita se abrieron de asombro.

- Lo he decidido, _Dita_ –siguió diciendo en el mismo tono. Se aproximó hacia ella en tanto las exclamaciones de sorpresa y los 'ohhh' prolongados parecían llenar todo el ambiente. Nunca la había llamado por su nombre. Se inclinó a tomarle las manos y de un practico tirón la incorporó hasta tenerla frente a él. Los 'ohhh' se duplicaron, y por sobre el hombro de la chica vio a Pai tomando notas apresuradamente en su usual cuaderno. Volvió a centrar toda su atención en la joven mujer que aún sostenía de las manos –Yo… huh…-

Cielos, aquello parecía ser mas fácil cuando lo imaginó esa mañana…

- Lo que estoy intentando decir es que…- de pronto no le importó que todos estuvieran viéndolos, oyéndolos, o algo por el estilo. Soltó sus manos para rodear su rostro y de un rápido impulso la besó.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto mientras todos aguardaban la actitud de la joven. Esta no se hizo esperar, tras unos segundos de vacilación se unió a Hibiki rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras un débil 'Uchuuji-san' escapaba de sus labios antes de volver a besarlo.

Cuando el oxigeno al fin se acabó, ambos se separaron. Agitados, aún conservando sus rostros muy cerca de modo que ellos –y solo ellos- pudieran oír lo que seguía.

- No soporto esto… quiero estar contigo, Dita…- y otra vez decía su nombre – Solo contigo…-

- Uchuuji-san…- ella lo abrazó.

- No sabes como extrañaba que me llamaras así…- él continuó entre susurros, sonriendo levemente, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de ella – Te he extrañado durante el día, no soportaba lo que estabas haciendo…-

- Lo siento…- la disculpa quedó ahogada entre los pliegues de su ropa – Pero debías escoger… a veces parecía que la querías mas a ella que a mi…Ella era todo lo que yo no podía ser…-

- Pero ella eres tu- Hibiki rió entrecortadamente, y besó su mejilla. Luego pareció advertir el espectáculo que estaban dando, y que todas/os a su alrededor no parecían entender nada. Volvió a reír abiertamente y agregó en voz alta para que los demás también lo oyeran –Te amo, Dita-

Las exclamaciones y los 'ohhh' se reprodujeron al por mayor, mientras se esperaba la replica de la chica. Todos viéndose entre si, hablando a la vez entre ellos.

Hibiki se mordió el labio desconcertado cuando los segundos corrían y no hubo respuesta de la joven -¿Dita?- colocó una mano en su espalda y entonces la sintió lánguida y suave. Y se desvanecía rápidamente en sus brazos.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, no supo como, pero segundos después se encontraba en la 'enfermería' junto a Duero, quien hacia lo menester por calmarlo a él primero. Dita estaba acostada y el otro joven le había asegurado una y otra vez que solo era un desmayo y que despertaría de un momento a otro.

Duero meneó la cabeza cuando momentos después Dita abrió los ojos sonriéndole dulcemente al mas preocupado de los hombres.

- Llevaré tu prueba de sangre a examinar –dijo el doctor, sin mucho animo de ser oído por la pareja mientras se llevaba a todos los curiosos que querían enterarse que era lo que estaba pasando.

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

- Hibiki-san- Dita susurró con voz suave acariciando la cabeza del joven que descansaba en su regazo.

- ¿Hibiki-san?. ¿Qué hay con el 'Uchuuji-san' de siempre?- preguntó él a su vez riendo.

Ella guardó silencio. Un largo silencio que hizo que él se incorporara de su posición para verla.

- Dita tiene algo importante para decirle a Hibiki-san…- empezó con su usual tono de voz aniñado –Pero Hibiki-san no tiene que sentirse responsable por lo que Dita dirá. Dita no le va a pedir nada…-

Le apretó la mano instándole a que hablara como ella misma. La aludida tomó aire.

- Vamos… vamos a tener un bebé…- susurró quedo –Estoy embarazada…-

Un golpe y un _'¿QUÉ!'_ fue oído desde afuera, mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría de par en par, y todas entraban atropelladamente a la habitación viendo a la sonriente futura mamá y al futuro padre que se había quedado lelo en su lugar.

- ¿Hibiki?-

Luego de varios segundos mas de mudo estupor, finalmente fue capaz de abrazar a la joven con fuerza.

- ¿Hibiki…?- Dita preguntó desconcertada, pero el joven la apretó aún mas dándole el silencioso mensaje de que estaba mas que feliz con la noticia. Ella correspondió al abrazo ocultando la cara en su pecho.

- ¿Pero cómo?- Jura empujó a las demás para llegar hasta el frente, y se pavoneó a los costados de la cama preguntando -¿Cómo fue que lo hicieron?. ¡Yo quería ser la primera en tener un bebé con un hombre!-

- Si¿cómo fue que lo hicieron?- reiteró Barnette.

Ninguno de ellos contestó, pero Misty tras darle una ojeada rigurosa notó que enrojecían parcialmente, y no pudo evitar apenarse también.

- ¡No se vale!. ¡Se suponía que yo iba a ser la primera!- Jura gimoteó apretando los puños –Yo también quiero tener un bebé. ¡Hibiki _tienes _que hacerme uno a mi también!. ¡_Debes_ tener un bebé con Jura!-

Dita le dirigió una mirada asesina y apretó aún mas al joven -¡De ninguna manera, Uchuuji-san solo le hace bebés a Dita!-

El pobre futuro padre miró muy ruborizado a la pelirroja y a la rubia mujer –No pienso ponerte ni un dedo encima, Jura- se acomodó junto a Dita y la abrazó otra vez.

- Ya están tus pruebas de sangre, y no vas a creerlo pero…- Duero entró, seguida de Pai que venía comentando algo con su títere-rana. Se sorprendió al ver a tantas mujeres juntas y retrocedió unos pasos -¿Pasa algo?-

- ¡Ya lo sabemos!- fue la respuesta unánime -¡Dita está embarazada!. ¡Un nuevo bebé va a nacer en el Nirvana!-

- Era lo que justamente venía a decirles…- Duero tomó un libro de notas y una pluma –Ahora… ¿pueden explicarme cómo fue que lo hicieron?. ¿Empiezas tu Hibiki…?-

_**- - - - - - - - -**_

Y mientras la jefa felicitaba a Dita y le pellizcaba las mejillas a Hibiki –diciéndole que era todo un _pícaro_- se planeaba una boda, y Duero y Parfet se echaban miraditas cariñosas –tras averiguar por fin _como _se hacían los bebés -, Pyoro saltaba de un lado al otro, alrededor de la joven pareja diciendo –¡Pyoro3, Pyoro3, Pyoro3!-

**fin**

_**

* * *

**_

_Nota:_

_El 3er fic de Vandread en español! –que emoción n.n- Bueno, no ha sido de lo mejor –recuerden que es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Vandread. Y pido perdón si algún detalle cronológico de la serie se me ha escapado-_

_En fin, a mi si me gustó: Dita & Hibiki son mi pareja favorita e intenté esmerarme lo mas posible._

_Bueno, comentarios se agradecen, y esta no será la última vez que me tengan dando vueltas por aquí. Me despido de todos!_

_Cuídense!_

_Sumi chan_


End file.
